Drinking
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Jake finds out about certain things. [One-Shot]


**Summary:** Jake finds out about certain things.

 **I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters.**

* * *

' _Drinking to forget? That's my sweet spot.'_

Everyone knew Jake Peralta wasn't someone that would get drunk. He had the occasional drink, after work with the Nine – Nine or while he was watching football at home, but not more than that.

So when Amy Santiago found him at her door, in the middle of the night, almost standing, she knew something wasn't right.

She let him in, and told him to sit on her couch. He barely took a step without falling, having to secure himself on the wall. Amy offered a hand, which Jake refuse.

He finally found the couch and sat down, closing his eyes has he did so.

"Don't tell Amy about this." Amy heard, after a couple of minutes. Amy was in the kitchen when he said that and she froze.

'Does he know he's in _my_ house?'

"Jake?" She asks, coming closer to him.

He looks at her with his piercing brown eyes. They didn't glow like they usually did. They were sad, terrified and empty. Those eyes didn't seem to belong to that person, the one sitting in front of her.

"Promise you won't tell her. She can't know. I don't want her to know I drinked because of her."

If this was any other day, Amy would've pointed out that 'drinked' didn't exist. That the right form was 'drank'. But this wasn't any other day. This was serious.

"Jake? What are you talking about?" Amy asks, nicely and slowly so that his drunk brain can actually process the information.

"Amy! I can't take her off my mind. I need to forget her. She's with Teddy now."

That had hit Amy like a bullet. She had just ended her relationship with Teddy that same day. That was why she was alone in her apartment at night. She knew from the beginning that it wouldn't work, but, just like Jake, she wasn't trying to forget her feelings towards that weird detective.

She liked Jake, he wasn't like anybody she had ever seen. He was a man child, but he made her like nobody else did, he made her heart jump from excitement from the simple thought of _him_ like nobody else. He could be grown up, from time to time. She liked him from the child to the man, and he was always in her mind. Apparently _she_ was also in _his_ mind, too.

"Amy isn't with Teddy anymore." She quietly says.

Jake opens his eyes that, until that moment, were closed. He realized where he was actually at, he noticed to who he was talking to. He thought of leaving, like he always did when feelings were being discussed. But Amy was opening up to him. He noticed she was scared, of something, he just didn't know of what. He closed his eyes again, hoping she would she keep talking.

"What happened?" He asked, realizing she wasn't talking anymore, just staring at him.

"She couldn't be with him. She kept thinking of someone else." Amy says. It was weird to talk of herself in third person, but she didn't care at that point.

' _There's someone else?'_ Jake thought

"Who is she thinking about? Is it me?" Jake asked, scared. But then he realized he had pretty much already confessed his feelings for her, and she thought he was drunk.

"Yes." Amy said. Those words were fighting not to leave her mouth, but once they did, Amy felt a weight coming off of her. Like she was free, she smiled.

Jake blushed.

"It is?" Jake asked, just to be sure this wasn't a prank.

"Yes." Amy closed her eyes for a second, and once she opened them Jake's face was a few inches away from hers.

He looked at her, while she looked at him. They were breathing heavily, scared of what to do next. They kept gazing in each other's eyes, saying everything their mouths wouldn't. It took them a couple of moments to actually move. Amy wasn't sure if she should leave or get closer to him.

But she was always scared of taking chances, of doing things she would either remember forever as a good thing, or regret them.

She got closer to him, and so did he, and their lips touched. At first, it was carefully, as if they were getting to know each other, like it was the first moment they met. But then their lips almost fused together.

They stopped, to catch their breath. Amy looked at Jake's eyes and she knew. She knew him, she knew how much he cared for him. Jake looked into Amy's eyes searching for that part of her that wanted to leave. But it wasn't there.

They wanted to keep it a secret, especially from Charles and Gina. But they immediately saw in their eyes, and they saw Jake wearing the same clothes as the day before. He tried to cover it up, but eventually caved. Gina made a comment about him not being a great liar and that he shouldn't be a cop. Charles started to talk about weddings, while Terry and Holt just congratulated them. Rosa acted like she didn't care, but on the inside she was actually glad they had finally realized they should be together.

Rosa was the one he told first about his feelings towards Amy. She was the one that told him to get over her, that she was with Teddy. After a couple of drinks, she realized that he was doing the opposite – he was just talking about her, and how he just wanted her.

She thought that maybe he could drink to forget about her, but he just didn't.

"Drinking to forget? That's my sweet spot." He had told her when he first downed a shot of tequila.

He was wrong.

Rosa had let him be alone, in the bar. He promised he would behave. She didn't believe him, but she couldn't fight him. She was tired, needed to sleep. So, she paid her tab and gave money to the bartender on Jake's behalf. She had left, thinking he would get home okay.

And she was right. He went straight _home_.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
